


Best of Three

by Graveside



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Gym Sex, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Smut, dom!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graveside/pseuds/Graveside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison are fighting now more than ever over Blackwatch's operations. When Jack comes to find Gabriel after a particularly bad fight, blood starts running a little too hot and their old relationship comes to a head in the form of . . . well, giving head.</p><p>(Angry gym sex and fighting, okay?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Doesn't Stand a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one sitting and only went back to fix my spelling and large grammar mistakes because this was for fun and I really didn't feel like going through a whole editing process. And I saw some Reaper76 fictions, but couldn't find too much on before Overwatch disbanded, so I decided to write my own!

“You didn’t have to kill them! It was an interrogation mission! You were supposed to get the information and get out! Not kill three men and a woman in the process!” Jack all but screamed.

“If I’d let them live, the information would be useless as soon as they were released!” Gabriel Reyes shouted back. They were going in circles now. They had been for the past hour, shouting at each other and circling around the board room table where Gabriel had gone to give his report on the mission.

“You defied my orders!” Jack shouted back, slamming his fist down hard enough on the table to make the surface crack and splinter.

“I made the hard decision! I got shit done and zero casualties on our side! You want to make the decision in Blackwatch, _Strike Commander_? Then get off your high horse and run operations!” Gabe shouted back slamming both of his hands down on the table as well. It made an inner feral part of him growl with pleasure when he broke more of the table than Morrison had.

Jack’s eyes flared up and Gabe was hopeful for a single moment that this would turn into a real fight before the strike commander pushed himself forcefully away from the table and took a deep, furious breath.

“I’m done. I’m done arguing about this,” He said in a tone that Gabriel immediately recognized as his Strike Commander’s voice. It made fury boil through his veins as he stood there, dark and seething, fingers digging into the splintered wood with all his super soldier strength.

“Fine,” Gabriel spit, spinning on his heel and throwing the door open. He slammed it behind him as hard as he could, hoping it would break and even more furious when it didn’t.

He needed to hit something. He needed to destroy something. Kill something, burn something, rip something apart.

And everyone else on base knew this, so the halls were all abandoned on the path to the training rooms. Everyone was on the far end of the base, cowering in corners until the two giants of Overwatch got over their latest fight. Or they were hiding from the fury that was Gabriel Reyes.

Of course Morrison never hit anyone when he was angry. Morrison never sparred with someone and broke both their arms and shattered their ribs. Morrison never broke, ripped, or destroyed anything when he was angry. He was the fucking golden boy, the shining star of Overwatch. Nothing could get to him.

It probably wasn’t possible for Gabriel to be any more furious, but that little mental reminder certainly tried.

The man was like a rabid wolf, frothing at the mouth when he found the training room. The lights flickered on and Gabriel immediately shed his tactical gear, flinging it across the room as he made his way to the training dummies on the far side. When he got there, he was in his sweat-stained white t-shirt and fatigues. They had landed back on base an hour and a half ago from an intense four-day mission. He was exhausted, but oh, the knife felt good in his hands when he picked it up and considered the training dummy not too far away from him.

The first knife found its way between the dummies ribs. The second snapped at the handle when he drove it through the center of the chest. He started slashing with the third, ripping into the vague male shape with silent fury. Even in training, Gabriel was silent. He was a hunting predator, hitting every vital part on the body, the most painful nooks and crannies before attacking the organs, trying to shut off his mind with the thrill of violence.

But it wasn’t enough. The dummy didn’t cry out or flinch or fight back. It sat there and took it, so he stayed angry.

“Gabe,” A voice finally cut through the fog of violence.

It was a hard choice between “get the fuck out” and “leave me the fuck alone” so he settled for whipping around with a snarl and _throwing_ the knife into the wall beside Morrison’s head.

“Destroying the training dummy won’t calm you down,” Morrison responded with a storm raging under his brows, not even glancing at the knife. He’s still upset. But of course he’s here. He knows Gabriel too well. He’s too much of a bleeding fucking heart to go away and stew silently when his sometimes lover was out for blood and other people might be caught in the crossfire.

Gabriel started forward in a seething prowl, growling, “Yeah? You offering yourself up instead? The noble Strike Commander of Overwatch?” He gave a sharp-edged grin and stopped on the other side of the wrestling mats, hands curling and uncurling from claws to fists. He rolled his weight smoothly from one foot to the other like he was pacing back and forth. He couldn’t stay still, muscles twitching and jumping as Morrison slowly stripped down to his undershirt and pants, rolling his shoulders and neck around as he stepped forward.

“Best of three,” is all Jack needed to say as he slid into a ready position. They both knew the rules. Wrestling, punching, anything went and it went on until one or the other called submission and tapped out. It had been weeks if not months since the last time they sparred, but Reyes was confident that he was still better than their Strike Commander. He did this on a near daily basis. Reyes started the match with a nod and lunged forward.

Morrison didn’t stand a chan--

Reyes landed on his back with a humiliating _thunk._ Morrison’s boot pressed down on his neck as the man looked down on him with an unreadable expression. Gabriel let himself lay there for a heartbeat, let his mind catch up and process how _fast_ Morrison was. Then he gave a bloodthirsty grin and slammed his fist into a pressure point on Jack’s knee and whipped his body around, sliding to his feet as a leg curled around the leg Jack had most of his weight on and threw threw his weight against the man. Arms came and wrapped around his shoulders, dragging Reyes down with Morrison as he fell. Reyes threw his fists against Morrison’s side as they started to struggle on the ground. Gabriel got a knee to the gut as he managed to catch the side of Jack’s face with  a quick punch. Reyes rolled on top, then Morrison would upset him and they traded blows as they battled for control, the only sound small grunts and gasps that escaped from the hits.

Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes had always been pretty evenly matched. It took ten minutes of punches, knees to the gut and groin, and chokeholds before Jack Morrison managed to trap Gabriel Reyes's head and neck between his legs and had an arm wrenched to an excruciating angle against Morrison's chest. Reyes struggled against the man, writhing as he fought to get a good purchase with his one free hand, gasping when Morrison squeezed his thighs and momentarily cut off Gabriel’s air. It took Gabriel twisting his face over to Jack to say something to notice that the other man was hard underneath his pants. His erection was straining and so dangerously close to Gabriel’s face.

He was still angry, both of them were, but he could feel the electricity charging the air now. Passionate hate that bordered on their own little brand of passion they used to have. They loved to hate and hated to love. And both of them were sweating, chests heaving as they sucked in oxygen and eyes pinned to each other.

Gabriel was the first to respond.

“You that excited to see me, Boy scout?” Reyes taunted, sliding his head closer to the bulge in the commander’s pants as crafty wickedness gleamed in his eye. Blackwatch was ready to exploit any weakness, even one as adorable as this. His smirk became even wider as the grip twisting his arm loosened a touch and red flushed up Morrison’s cheeks.

“Go on Commander, order me since you like doing that so much,” Gabriel purred, his lips hovering a breath away from the clothed erection. His eyes remained glued to Jack's face, picking apart his expression with growing delight as he saw just how embarrassed and uncomfortable the illustrious commander was getting. The erection twitched under his hot breathing against it, or maybe Jack was just responding to how close he was getting. Jack didn’t try to speak past opening and closing his mouth as his eyes jumped from Gabriel’s eyes to his mouth. The hold around Reyes faltered, but the man was still in control of himself to not let go of the wolf's ears just yet.

Time to change that.

Gabriel flicked out his tongue and ran it roughly against the length of the erection, pressing his tongue against the tip when he found it through the cloth. Jack’s breath hitched and his legs twitched, spasmed and jumped around Gabriel as jack struggled to keep something resembling a hold on his wrenched arm.

 

Gabriel seized the opening and slid upwards, through Jack’s legs to end up straddling the man, reversing the grip on his arm and grabbing onto Morrison’s wrists, forcing them above the man’s head as he loomed over his blonde leader’s face. His smile was mocking and cruel as he chuckled low in his throat. The charge to the air egged him on, so did the useless writhing beneath him. Jack struggled and tried to throw Gabriel off, but when Gabe rolled his hips and rubbed along Jack’s erection, his breath hitched and the man's body spasmed and lay relatively still beneath him outside the occasional halfhearted twist or pull.

“You should know better than to let me see that kind of opening, Jack,” Gabriel purred.

“You’re a real asshole, Gabe,” Jack growled back as he started to struggle again with feeling. His hips bucked upwards as he tried to unbalance Reyes but just ended up grinding his dick harder against the Blackwatch commander. Or maybe he was just trying to get a bit of relief for his erection, Gabriel couldn't really tell at this point.

“But here I am on top, _Carino._ It just proves again that I’m better than you,” Gabriel taunted again as he leaned up a bit and took in the rest of Jack’s body. He could see line of rippling muscle through Jack’s sweat damp skin. His chest was starting to heave as he kept struggling, wriggling underneath Gabriel and only displaying his impressive body more.

God the perks of being a super soldier were good. Even when he hated him, Gabriel couldn’t deny that Jack Morrison looked like a fucking god, and it lit up that old hunger in him again.

“Remember before you turned into an arrogant dick?” Gabriel asked as he dipped down to growl into Jack’s ear, teeth catching the edge of the earlobe and eliciting a small gasp. “Remember how you sounded when I bit that little spot on your neck?”

“Gabe,” Jack gasped, nearly pleaded, before Gabriel lunged and sank his teeth into the side of Jack’s neck. He bit hard enough to draw blood and ran his tongue over the marks, lapping up the pain as Jack fought to keep from doing more than gasping and bucking his hips. Gabriel could feel the sound building up inside Jack, a quiet whine underneath the gasp. He. _Wanted._ That. Sound. He wanted to reduce this arrogant bastard to a moaning, pleading wreck. He wanted to turn him into putty in his hands and make him regret ever thinking that _he_ was _in charge_ of Gabriel Fucking Reyes.

Gabriel bit again, higher, closer to Jack’s little sensitive spot. This time, Jack couldn't keep from making that sound. It was a low, rumbling, animal groan that set a different kind of fire racing through Gabriel’s blood. He tried to hold back, to be content teasing at Jack’s neck, but when the man gave another low groan, Gabriel jumped to the man’s mouth, sucking in the sound as he claimed the kiss. Morrison fought back against his tongue, pushing against him, nicking his lip with his teeth. It made Reyes smile around the kiss as he ripped into Jack’s lip with a possessive snarl and worked the wound between his teeth until Jack gave a little whine of pain underneath him and another buck of his hips.

God it sounded so good. _It_ felt _so good._

 

His tongue lapped up the blood, swirled around into the small wound he had made in Jack's lip, pressed hard enough for Jack to try to flinch away. Gabriel pulled back and gave a soft laugh as Jack followed him, claimed his lips and started the kiss again. Gabriel let it go on for a little while before he pulled away fully, drawing a whine out of the man when he sat up fully with a sneer.

“I say that I win the match,” Gabriel said as his tongue flicked to the bite Jack had given his lip. The man liked to act straight-laced, but he had a dark side inside him. He enjoyed this kind of rough treatment, if the growing pressure against his hips was anything to go by.

Jack gave a growl and threw back, “I hate you.”

Gabriel laughed and adjusted his hold on Jack’s hands to hold them both in one as the other started to trace the valley between Jack’s biceps and trace over his abs idly, pressing into where he'd hit or kicked Jack during their fight and making his body gasp and flinch on the more tender points.

“If this is you hating me, what does despising me look like?” Gabriel’s fingers went up to start playing at the collar of Jack’s shirt. He’d look even better without it on.

“Let me up and see,” Jack growled back at him. Both of them were hard now, their erections starting to grind against each other.

Gabriel gave a considering sound before he finally purred, “But I think I like you better struggling underneath me. But I can think of a few _improvements._ ” He released Jack’s hands and was pleased when they didn't even move from their crossed position as Gabriel took the shirt between his fingers.

“Wait,” Jack said, grabbing loosely onto Gabriel’s wrists, “I’ll take the shirt off. You don’t need to rip it.”

Gabriel leaned closer and gave a dark smile and growled, “But I _want_ to,” and ripped the shirt down the middle in a single jerking motion. He watched how Jack tightened his jaw and ground his teeth together at the disobedience and revelled in it.

“Then let me see you too, Prick,” Jack finally shot back, hands groping for Gabriel’s sweat slick shirt. He let the man peel it off him, only helping to pull his arms out of the holes as Jack threw the shirt away from them. His hands were hesitant as they started to trace familiar paths over Gabriel’s body, tracing his scars and muscles, dancing over the growing bruises he'd managed to make. When Gabriel didn’t stop it he got bolder, dipping his hands down to Gabriel’s hips and running his thumbs roughly along the V of Gabe’s hips. Gabriel hissed as Jack touched a particularly tender bruise but didn’t react past a little warning squeeze of Jack’s side to tell him to be more careful.

“You’ve gotten such a mouth on you, Jack. Asshole, Prick, I didn’t think you even knew that kind of language,” Gabriel taunted with a hungry smirk. He didn’t tease the man, teasing was goodnatured and sweet, he was trying to get a rise out of Jack, to get him to respond, to do something that would let Gabriel push it along.

“Jackass,” Jack responded as he skimmed his fingers over Gabriel’s pant line. Ooh, he was getting bold now.

Gabriel ground his hips down and was rewarded with another gasp and he responded, “If you’re only going to use your mouth for that kind of language, I can think of a few better uses for it,” Gabriel purred again, watching lust and a brief flash of hesitation play over Jack’s features as he realized what Gabe was implying.

 

Their repositioning happened in a blur. Jack surged upwards, hoisting up Gabriel and pinning him to the nearest wall and starting to give rough kissing bites down Gabe’s torso as his fingers made quick word of Gabe’s pants, pushing them down and freeing his cock from his black briefs. Gabriel had let himself lean back against the wall and close his eyes, fighting back a groan as Jack found all his pleasure spots on his trip south. As the commander’s eager tongue found its destination around the tip of his cock and swirled around the weeping pre-cum, Gabriel opened an eye lazily and threaded a hand through Jack’s hair, reaffirming that _he_ was in control here, and was only letting Jack start this at his pace for now. Jack gave a little moan and took Gabe into his mouth, working his base with one hand and fondling his balls with the other.

He loved this moment right here, when Jack Morrison, Strike Commander of Overwatch, Golden Boy for the entire goddamn world, was on his knees sucking cock like the eager slut he was at heart.

Gabriel gave a groan and used the hand fisted through Jack’s hair to push deeper in, push him slowly down until he started to gag and gasp, fingers jumping for Gabriel’s hips and tapping frantically. Gabriel held him there a moment longer before he let off long enough for the man to cough and suck in a breath before getting pulled right back down, pushing even deeper in for the convulsing, swallowing throat.

Gabriel groaned when Jack finally sank back into the familiar task of pleasuring Gabriel and his throat started to relax and swallow Gabriel down. He could feel when the skills came back to Jack and the chocking and gurgling became for his benefit.

“Fuck, Jack,” Gabriel murmured when the man hummed around the dick in his mouth and took it up to the hilt in a smooth jab, nosing the dark forest of pubic hair he found. Jack’s eyes rolled upwards to connect with Gabriel’s, both now wide open and watching as his one-time lover threw himself into the task of servicing him.

“I sincerely hope you haven’t been brushing up on your skills with anyone else,” Gabriel said thoughtfully, running his fingers through Jack’s hair. “If you have, I’ll have to punish you, you know,” He purred, devilish glee flickering in his eyes as the dark streak in him hoped the answer would be yes. Jack tried to pull back and answer him, but the hand against the back of his head tightened and he was forced to only silently shake his head as best he could with his throat stuffed with Gabriel’s cock.

“Good, because even when we fight, even when you’re pretending to be the one in charge, remember that you’re _mine,_ and you'll always belong right here between my legs or face down with that ass ready and waiting for me,” Gabriel growled, knotting his other hand through Jack’s hair and jolting his hips in a small warning thrust before starting to really work his hips, wrenching back control as easily as he'd given it, moving in and out of jack's mouth on his own accord.

Gabriel growled in pleasure as Jack’s hands founds his ass and his nails dug in so the man could just try and hang on.

He started to come nearly all the way out of Jack’s mouth, which was just an open and willing hole at this point, and plunge to the hilt, mashing Morrison’s nose into his pubic hair before doing it again, picking up speed and ferocity, grunting and growling with the thrusts. Spit started to stream around his cock, spilling down Morrison's chin and over his cheeks. Gabriel's free hand came down to hold the head still, pulling roughly on the hair as he worked.

He came without warning, burying himself as deep as he could and releasing his load deep into Jack’s throat with his nails dug into jack’s scalp, locking him tight in place. Gabriel gave a groaning roar as he emptied into Jack’s waiting throat, thrilling in how his body jumped with shock before relaxing and relishing the act. Jack’s eyes were glazed over with lust as he swallowed, taking every last drop that Gabriel had and dutifully licking him clean and trying to suck any last beads of cum out of Gabe’s dick when the man finally released his head and slumped against the wall. The post-orgasm bliss was enough to momentarily quiet his rage, drive it away. God Jack looked good cleaning him up.

When Gabriel’s hand tapped Jack’s forehead and pushed him off, they were done with that now. He gave a sad little whistling sigh as he pulled Gabriel’s briefs back up and tucked him away, licking at his bleeding, ruined lips as he cleaned the last bits of cum from him and settled down obediently to wait for whatever might come next. His own erection was still straining against his pants and Reyes considered it along with Jack’s expression as he rode the post-orgasm bliss with a small smirk on his lips like the cat that finally got the cream, but it sharpened as Reyes slowly came back to himself. The boiling tiger underneath rising back to the surface and shredding the bliss.

“You’re still decent at sucking cock, aren’t you Boy scout,” Gabriel started in a low purr. His booted foot shifted to rest over Jack’s erection, rubbing against it in small circles that reduced the commander to a twitching, gasping, moaning mess of need and desire in a matter of seconds. Jack's eyes were pleading with him as he tried to create words out of the little whines and groans he managed.

“But was that really enough to make up for all the shit you’ve pulled?” He asked, dropping a hand to rub at the lovely bite he’d left on Jack’s lip as the man visibly tried to pull himself back together enough to answer.

“God dammit, _Gabriel,”_ Jack managed whined out, bucking his hips upwards Oh, he was pleading now, and he was too far gone to even be embarrassed about it anymore. Reyes chuckled and ground his boot in harder, smirking in that superior way that he knew Jack would hate if he wasn’t so far gone in lust.

“Tell me what you want, Jack. What do you want me to do?” Gabriel coaxed mockingly. Like Jack needed to tell him what he wanted. _Say it,_ his tone implied. _Tell me how much you need this._

“I need to cum. I need you to let me cum,” Jack gasped out. His hands had fallen down, trying to keep him propped up. He was slumping backwards, melting under Gabriel’s boot with need.

It was just what Reyes wanted from him.

“Well you don’t need me for that, do you? You could just as easily get yourself off,” Gabriel suggested cruelly, eyes narrowing to calculating slits, already jumping steps ahead. Jack whined, a hand tugged at Gabriel's pant leg, he had to try to speak three times before he managed to get out,

“I want _you,_ to do it, Gabe. Please, please,” He begged again. Eyes focusing on Gabriel’s again, actually meeting his eyes and focusing on them with a look of unashamed desire.

 

God he looked pathetic. It was almost enough to make him hard again.

 

But Gabriel chuckled and took his foot off Jack’s erection and received an unhappy moan in return. Reyes crouched down to Jack’s eye level and took his face in a hand. It was flushed and sweaty and his chin was covered in spit and blood. His wonderfully blue eyes were hazy with need and he looked exactly how Gabriel wanted him to look.

“How about this you have two option. One, you make it to my room, and I’ll help you cum. Then, I’ll make you hard again, then I’ll let you cum a second time while I claim that sweet ass of yours. Or, if you can’t wait, you can use whatever’s left of your shirt and come into that and we can part and go along our happy ways. Your choice, _Commander,_ which do you want it to be?” Gabriel gave a wicked grin as Jack moaned loudly.

“The. . . The first one you sonofabitch,” He ground out, glaring at Gabriel with as much hate as he had earlier in the boardroom. There he was. The man he loved to hate was still in there somewhere. Gabriel grinned and took hold of the back of Jack’s neck, hoisting him up to a standing position roughly.

 

“Excellent!” Gabriel crowed with sickly sweet enthusiasm. Then like the poison it was, his voice soured and he held out a hand, “But I’ll be taking your pants before we go, Jack. I think a little walk of shame will be a good reminder of who exactly is in charge here, don’t you?”

 

He gave cruel laugh at the look on Morrison’s face, but it only got louder when Jack actually agreed.


	2. I Love to Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things pick as Gabriel drags Jack back to his room to make good on his promise in the training room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist. I might just be hooked on this kind of writing! Haha, if my Creative Writing teacher could see me now!
> 
> Anyway, my dear friend demanded to be a beta reader for me after she read part one and helped edit this piece a little bit as I wrote it up yesterday because I have no life and kinda NEEDED this sequel.
> 
> (Also, sorry it's a bit shorter than part one! I tried to make it a worthy sequel all the same!)

Gabriel took his time going around the training room and collecting his scattered clothing and gear. Morrison’s pants were slung over Reyes’ shoulders the entire time he searched around for everything he’d thrown in his earlier rage. Jack leaned against the far wall in his underwear and fidgeted, glowering at Gabe as he moved methodically just to push at Jack.  Gabriel found his shirt next to the training dummy he had so mercilessly destroyed and considered it for a moment before glancing at Jack and adding the shirt on top of the man’s pants with a small smirk. 

“You finished being an asshole yet?” Morrison called as Gabriel finally started towards the door with everything tucked under his arm. He was getting his mouth again.

 

Reyes growled and flashed forward, pinning an arm against Morrison’s chest and driving his knee up, grinding against Jack’s erection as he gave a long drawn out considering sound. “A minute ago you were a pleading, slutty mess on the floor under me, now you’re back to mouthing off. I might just reconsider my offer if you keep it up,” Reyes purred, leaning close into his superior’s face with his taunting smirk as his grinding knee drew a groan up from Jack’s chest as Jack tried to brace himself against the wall.  

Jack’s eyes glared into Gabriel with that explosive mixture of hate and lust that fueled their entire relationship. A little snarling grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. 

“You love it when I mouth off, Gabe. Stop lying to yourself,” Jack growled back before he lunged forward and caught Gabriel’s mouth in his, invading with his tongue and tugging at Gabe’s bottom lips with his teeth. Gabriel was still bleeding from Jack’s earlier bite, but the man ripped the wound again, spilling fresh blood into their mouths before Reyes dropped the gear in his other hand and yanked Morrison back by the hairs on the back of his head. The man gave a whine of pain and fidgeted against Gabriel’s knee, making Gabe push it up further and force Jack to his tip toes to escape the maddening pressure.

“You always did have a high opinion of yourself,” Reyes growled, shifting his hand on Jack’s chest to work his thumb across the numerous bite marks on Morrison’s neck that were starting to darken and bruise. “But I can still taste myself on you,” Gabriel rumbled, leaning in to replace his thumb and run his tongue roughly up the bites climbing Jack’s neck. He couldn’t stop himself from taking a moment to nibble along the bottom of Jack’s jaw while that area was laid bare to him by his hold. His commander gave another moan deep inside his chest and leaned into Gabriel’s teeth, knees buckling just a bit. Yeah, there was that little pleasure spot.

 

Gabriel gave a little throaty laugh and pulled back to Jack’s groan of disappointment. 

“Oh, Baby, I’m going to ride you until you break, don’t worry,” Gabriel growled quietly as he forced himself to take a step back, letting Jack slump down against the wall and barely keep his feet under him. They still had to get back to Gabriel’s room before any of that happened, but god he half wanted to take Jack right here on the training room floor. The man was certainly willing with the way he was taking in Gabriel from under his lashes. 

Gabriel gathered up the gear he’d dropped and gave another hungry smirk to Jack before going to the door of the training room.

“Let’s go then,  _ Commander, _ ” Reyes said as he stepped just outside the doorway and looked back at his dear steaming Jack Morrison. The flush to his cheeks looked more embarrassed than hot and bothered now, but he was still standing at attention down below, straining the fabric on his athletic briefs to their limit. Gabriel chuckled as Morrison stepped out, folding his arms across his chest like he wasn’t horrified at the thought of someone seeing him like this as he glanced down the hall in both directions. 

Everyone was still hiding and fearing the fallout of Jack and Gabriel’s latest fight. They were all probably outside in the farthest corners of the compound, dreading that they’d see Gabriel whipping around the corner looking for a fight. 

Reyes whistled softly as he walked behind Jack, earning a few molten glares from the man as he shamelessly admired the view of Jack’s tightly clothed ass and rippling back muscles. Yeah, the man was cut better than most diamonds, and soon all of that would be writhing and moaning underneath him. 

The hallway wouldn’t be an awful place either. He could care less if anyone stumbled upon them. The look on Jack’s face might actually be worth it when it happened. 

 

“Don’t, Gabriel,” Morrison growled when he caught Gabriel’s eye and noted the dangerous gleam that had crept back in. It made Gabe give a barking laugh that echoed loudly down the empty hall. The man knew him too well! One of the few virtues of Jack Morrison that he could enjoy. Jack knew all of his depravity and ate it up, he ate up the biting and rough handling and matched Gabriel step for step. He kept struggling and fighting against it because he knew that it was better this way, when they fought and ended up exploding into each other like this. Super soldiers weren’t built for cute little romances.

“It’s the first door here, Jack,” Gabriel answered as they rounded the corner into Overwatch’s residential wing. Doors lined the hall on either side, all of them were closed at the moment. And to Jack’s visible relief, there wasn’t a single soul in sight.

“But you know, Jack,” Gabriel purred, sliding forward to rub his body along Morrison’s and rest his head on the other man’s shoulder. “That might not be the worst idea. Right here in the hall. I’m sure one of the rooms is occupied right now. Maybe we should see what the rest of the team would think if they knew this side of their brave and noble commander.” His hand was already going to the door’s keypad, fingers hovering above the small DNA scanner and taunting Morrison with the safety of Gabe’s room. 

“Gabriel,” Jack growled pushing back against him. There was an underlying fear in his voice, his eyes kept darting down the hall. Someone could appear on that end at any moment. That rising panic fueled Gabriel on and he pressed harder, ground his hips against Jack’s ass and forced him to take a step forward, into the wall. Gabriel trapped the man there as he nuzzled along the back of Jack’s neck, nipping just light enough to drive the man wild and make him twitch with desire and need. Oh, he was already more than willing to do anything Gabriel wanted, but this right here. Watching the commander writhe and fall apart because of  _ him  _ was the goddamn best. 

“What do you want, Jack?” He breathed into the man’s ear. 

 

Far off footsteps in the hall behind them. Getting louder. Someone was coming.

“Open the goddamn door, Gabe,” Morrison growled. It bordered on his Strike Commander voice and fanned the smoldering anger inside Gabriel again. 

“Ask nicely and maybe I will,” He hissed, giving a sharper, more punishing nip to the back of Jack’s neck as the man gave a silent groan, body tensing and rippling underneath Gabriel as his head turned as far as it could go to glare into Gabriel’s eyes.

“One of these days, Reyes. I swear I’m going to kill you,” Jack growled.

“That wasn’t asking nicely, Jack. I’d hurry. They’re getting closer,” Gabriel answered in a loud whisper and an even louder chuckle. It all came out nasty and taunting, digging under the man’s skin more than his teeth ever could. 

“Fuck,” Jack breathed in a furious whine as Gabriel started up his idle nibbling again. “Please open the door, Gabe. Would you please open the fucking door?” The footsteps weren’t too far away now. They were maybe ten seconds from rounding the corner. 

Gabriel surged forward, pressing Jack tighter against the wall, hissing in his ear as he did so, “And what do you want me to do to you if I let you in?” 

“Fuck,  _ Gabe--” _

“Tell me and I’ll open the door. Quick now. Not much time left,” He hissed. Five seconds. 

Jack wasted no time. 

“I want you to fuck me so hard that I won’t be able to walk right. I want you to ride me and break me. I want you to do everything that wicked fucking mind can come up with and make me scream with joy, you fucker.”

Oh god that was good to hear. 

Gabriel was already opening the door with his free hand as Jack finished. The footsteps rounded the corner as Gabriel got Jack inside with a hungry snarl and was slapping the lock on the inside, sliding the door closed again as the footsteps faltered, realizing who they had nearly run into and missing the near naked Strike Commander completely. 

Jack Morrison had stumbled and fallen to Gabriel Reyes’ floor, glaring up at him from under that shock of sunny gold hair. Gabriel threw his gear away from him and slid the clothes still over his shoulder onto the floor as he stalked forward, already undoing his pants and shoes, stipping down to nothing but his tight black briefs before even those were flung away. 

The mess would bother him later. He’d return everything to its Spartan level of cleanliness later. 

Right now he had a much bigger concern. 

“Fuck you Gabriel. I hate you. I hate you so much,” Jack snarled as he ripped off his own underwear and started to push himself up to a standing position.

Gabriel didn’t let him even make it to his knees before they were crashing into each other, colliding with the force of a thunderstorm and an inferno. Gabriel was raking his nails down Jack’s side, growling and moaning as he latched onto Jack’s shoulder and tasted the sweet tang of his skin mingled with sweat from their fight. His lower body was already pushing its way between Jack’s legs, their hips hovering over each other as Jack gave a little growl of his own and started kissing and sucking on Gabriel’s neck, reaching for any skin he could as his hands clawed into Gabriel’s back, pulled him down closer, trying to press their two straining bodies into each other.

“Remember your promise, you bastard,” Jack groaned into Gabe’s ear when it became clear Gabriel was happy at the moment to just ravage more of Morrison’s neck and shoulders with his mouth and teeth. 

“ _ Oh Amado,  _ You have so little faith in me,” Gabriel chuckled, regretfully pulling back from Jack’s neck and looking down at the man’s still throbbing erection. “I’m surprised you actually managed to get all the way here, to be honest,” Gabriel purred as one of his hands started to trail slowly over Jack’s chest and make its way south. “And still mouth off to me while you were at it.” Jack’s mouth opened but Gabriel overrode him, “but I suppose that you earned yourself a little bit of love, right?”

He laughed as his fingers finally found their destination and wrapped around the man’s shaft, working it roughly and earning an immediate moan that had Jack’s fingers digging into the carpet. Gabriel gave his little mocking laugh and scooted his body back, sinking down to slide the edges of his teeth along Jack’s hip line, trailing little sharp-edged kisses all the way down to the man’s pubic hair where he stopped, rolling his eyes up to find Jack watching, holding his breath with a look of hopeful fear that made Gabriel’s cock twitch again. 

He laughed softly as he continued to work the cock in his hand, grinding his thumb around the head, running it along the underside of the swollen member, working the tool as he would anything else, with punishing expertise. Gabriel lifted his head and observed his work as the cock weeped precum, slickening his hand with it. 

“Gabe,” Jack moaned, fumbling his hand down to find Gabriel’s free one. Gabriel glanced back up, brow lifting.

“Gabe, please,” Jack moaned in a voice that bordered on a whine. The thin shell he’d built around himself on their walk had all crumbled apart. He was back to the moaning mess on the training room floor. 

Gabriel gave a cruel grin and trapped Jack’s eyes with his own as he silently lowered his head, swirling his tongue around the head of the cock and thrilling in the taste of Jack’s desperation before popping it into his mouth. He grazed his teeth against the most sensitive parts of the tip. They were butterfly light but had Jack’s body jumping and yelping underneath him. Gabriel chuckled as he slid deeper, working his lips and tongue as he started to really suck. 

Jack moaned and a hand came up, tried to lace through Gabriel’s hair, his free hand knocked it away and trapped the hand against the carpet. This moved completely at his pace, not Jack’s. Jack was just along for the ride at this point. 

The cock was comfortably thick, but Gabriel got to take it to the hilt a few times before it started to swell as Jack neared his climax. He slid back up with another light trail of his teeth, warning and teasing at the same time before he paused at the head, still watching upwards as Jack threw his head back against the carpet, moaning and gasping out gibberish with Gabriel’s name thrown in there a few times for good measure. 

Gabriel popped off the cock and snaked his way upwards, replacing his mouth with his hand to furiously jack Morrison off. He captured Jack’s lips with his own, mingling the taste of blood and sweat with the tang of their cocks. Jack moaned into the kiss, greedily pulling Gabriel deeper into it, lacing his fingers through Gabe’s hair, trapping him. When Jack spasmed and cried out into Gabriel’s mouth, Gabe forced himself up, taking in the ecstasy that rolled over Jack’s face as Gabe’s working hand directed the sudden explosion onto Jack’s chest and abs. 

Gabriel gave a little chuckle as his hand softened its grip to an easy massage, emptying the last spurts out and working a moaning Jack through his post-orgasm high. 

Gabriel’s own erection was making itself very known again as well, starting to strain upwards against his lower abdomen.

Jack made a little sound that drew Gabe’s attention back up to his face. His eyes were roving down Gabriel’s form to rest at his hips with lust already returning to his expression. 

Gabriel leaned down to bite Jack’s jaw as he said with a breathy chuckle, “You are such a hungry slut,  _ Amado.”  _ The man gave a little wiggle underneath him with a small whine as Gabriel dragged his teeth back up to Jack’s lips and claimed another hungry, bloody kiss before breaking away and growling, 

“I’m going to fuck you now, Jack Morrison. Tell me again what you wanted me to do to you. Admit how much of a pathetic slut you are for me again.” His fingers dipped through the trails of cum on Jack’s belly and lubricated his ready cock with it. Jack opened his legs, hooking them on Gabriel’s hips as he directed himself to rest to Jack’s tight entrance. 

“Fuck me, I want you to fuck me as hard as you can, Reyes. Ride me, break me-- Aaahh!” Jack’s head reared back against the carpet as Gabriel gave a thrust and slid inside easily. Jack kept making those beautifully needy sounds as Gabriel kept pushing deeper inside, savoring every moment that Jack fell apart under him. The hole had accommodated him enough times before to loosen up easily and let Gabriel work himself all the way in without too much trouble. Jack sucked in a sharp breath when Gabriel found his prostate and Gabe let another throaty chuckle break free. 

“I’m going to make you scream my name loud enough for everyone to hear,” Gabriel snarled as he gave a hard thrust.

Jack gave a soft cry each time Gabriel buried himself, eyes fluttering closed as his hands latched upwards onto Gabriel’s back, digging in hard enough to break the skin and make Gabriel snarl in pleasure. He thrust himself in and out with the same fury that he’d used with Jack before when they were fighting. 

“Look at me, Morrison.  _ Quiero ver tus ojos.  _ Haah, I want to see your eyes!” Gabriel ripped out through his little snarls and animalistic growls as his hips started to pick up tempo. 

Jack opened his eyes and latched his gaze onto Gabriel’s furiously pleased expression as his hands began insistently pulling Gabe lower, bringing him down until their foreheads were touching as Gabriel thrust him into the floor underneath them. 

“You’re. . . the worst. . . person I know,” Jack ground out between thrusts as he dissolved into another pleasured keen.

“Shut up, I know,” Gabriel answered with another smirk. Jack snorted beneath him and forced another kiss. He tugged at Gabriel’s lip gently, keeping hold of it when Gabriel pulled away and tore another fresh wound in his already abused mouth. Reyes ran his tongue across his lips as he sat up, smearing the blood as he kept up his angry pace, plunging in and out of Jack with violent efficiency. 

Jack moaned and reached for Gabriel’s ass, cupping and digging into it as Gabriel’s hips kept working, trying to push each thrusts deeper and harder. 

“I want to ride you, Gabe,” He gasped out, his back arching off the floor as he gave a loud cry that ate away the end of Gabriel’s name, punctuating the request in a way that Gabriel couldn’t refuse. 

With another snarl, Gabriel scooped Jack up, keeping him impaled as he took the two or three steps necessary to get to his bed and threw them both down onto the softer surface. Jack surged up against him, unbalancing Gabriel and reversing their positions, caging his hands on either side of Gabe’s head as Jack glared down at him. 

“You could have done that earlier,” He growled.

“But I like you wiggling on the floor,” Gabriel shot back with a grin. His hands found Morrison’s hips and gave a small, insistent tug, pulling the man up to straddle above him, resting his weight on his knees as he slowly teased himself down, tauntingly slow.

It was Gabriel’s turn to moan when Jack finally started to work himself on Gabe in earnest with punishing thrusts, getting his revenge for the all the shit Gabe had pulled earlier. Gabriel dug his fingers into the fleshy area right above Jack’s hips, clawing his way down Jack’s thigh as he gave another snarl with Morrison’s harsh thrust on him and tried to keep from writhing in pleasure. 

Who had he pissed off to love such an insufferable, arrogant man?

But when Gabriel lost his patience with letting Jack control the pacing, he wouldn’t change this man for the world. Morrison was eager and willing as Gabriel roughly repositioned him, rolling Jack over and kneeling behind him, that flawless back laid out for him. Gabriel started thrusting inside again, skipping over the break like it had never happened and Jack moaned again. He screamed in pleasure when Gabriel latched onto his shoulder with his teeth, biting down and looping an arm around Jack’s hips to keep him at the angle he wanted. 

“Aah! Gabriel! Gabriel!” Jack cried in time with Gabe’s thrusts. Gabriel purred as he leaned back and licked away Jack’s blood from his teeth. The man was throwing himself back onto Gabriel’s thrusts, colliding and trying to thrust him even deeper, throwing Gabriel against his prostate and all but screaming Gabriel’s name as he did. 

Gabriel placed a hand between Jack’s shoulder blades and pushed him down, pressing Jack’s face against the sheets as he started to near his climax. Jack shuddered beneath him as he gasped and cried out in time with Gabriel’s little snarls and grunts. 

Reyes’ hand lunged upwards and caught hold of Jack’s hair, yanking him up to brace against Gabriel as he started to finish. Driving his last thrusts hard into Jack before pulling him down by his shoulders to sheathe deep inside Jack and release his load. 

Jack also cried out and the spurt of his own climax actually alerted Gabe to the fact that Jack had gotten hard again during all that. Jack convulsed and seized around Gabe’s cock, milking him as they both finished with groans. 

Gabriel leaned back on his thighs and let Jack slump against him, both men sweaty and panting and utterly spent. Gabe nuzzled into the side of Jack’s sweaty, bleeding, bruised, and hickey covered neck and started placing surprisingly gentle kisses against the wounds, wrapping his arms around Jack’s chest and holding him there as they caught their breath and relaxed into each other. Gabriel made note of every wound with his lips, marking and savoring each one as Jack moved into him with a pleased sigh.

“I did a number on you this time,” Gabriel murmured quietly.

Jack made a little sound of agreement and didn’t even bother opening his eyes as he answered just as gently, “I know. Fuck you.” 

“We just did, Morrison. Weren’t you paying attention?” 

“. . .I still won this round, Prick.”

“Heh, but I took the set, Bitch. Best of three, remember?” Gabriel answered as they argued in the same soft tones. He lowered them down on the bed and wrapped himself around Jack, spooning him in one of those rare moments of genuine affection for the man. 

“Where the fuck was the third round in all that?” Jack asked as he gave a yawn, tangling his fingers with Gabriel’s and pulling the connected arm tighter around him.

“When we got on the bed,  _ Amado.  _ You were the other half of all this, try to keep up,” Gabriel said with a chuckle, biting down his own yawn.

“I hate you,” Jack murmured sleepily.

“That’s how it works,” Gabriel responded gently, running a hand through Jack’s hair and listening to his breathing as he drifted off. 

“But God I love hating you,” Gabriel sighed as he let his eyes close with a small, satisfied smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just, I can't help loving these two. 
> 
> Also, I am already eternally shameful of the pun I slid in there. No, I'm not gonna change it. If you didn't notice it, it might be for the best. ^_^


End file.
